In Eternal Ice and Snow
by IkLachomZwaartekracht
Summary: AU. The night Elsa fled from Arendelle, her magic caused intense storms to rain down upon her country, making it impossible for anyone to even so much as leave the city. Including Anna. After being forced to give up on her sister, and return to the castle, is there still a chance that one day, the two sisters could be reunited again?
1. Chapter 1

_In Arendelle's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear  
Born with a power so great, alone she stayed in fear  
Although the force was hidden, one day she let it go  
And all the land was covered_

_**In Eternal Ice and Snow**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The normal clop of the horse's hooves was softened by the snow coating the ground. With only a thin cloak covering her shoulders, Anna wondered if she would ever feel warm again. A thin layer of frost even coated the skin of her hands-bare to the cold air as she held the reins. Her head was bowed, tired, exhausted… ashamed.

Trying to get through the forests of Arendelle had proved an impossible task, with storms raging down upon her from the mountains in the north. The princess had seen no sign of life other than her horse and herself, even the animals hiding away from the winds, and soon the snow became too thick for the poor creature to walk through. With tears freezing on her face before they could roll down her cheeks, Anna had finally turned her back on her sister, and returned to Arendelle.

At the edge of the forest, the reins finally slipped from her hands. At the edge of town, she finally fell from the saddle, too cold to keep herself there any longer. It took another half an hour for someone to find her, sending for the Prince of the Southern Isles, and getting her beside the fire, wrapping her in as many blankets as could be found. And yet her eyes remained closed. Shivers rattling the princess's body were the only sign of life they had. It would be a wonder if she didn't have frostbite or hypothermia, going out in such weather so woefully underdressed.

But when she awoke, Anna was back in her room. With a groan, she rolled over, curling up in her blankets and burying her face in the pillows. She was warm and cozy, and the air outside seemed chilled. Her first thoughts were wondering why her dream about Elsa's coronation had seemed so real. Hans? Ice powers? Winter in July? Her sister talking to her? It was all so ridiculous. Something only her unconscious mind could come up with, surely. But when her eyes squinted open, she saw snowflakes being whipped past the glass of her window, a blizzard.

Confused, Anna sat up, still clutching her blankets around herself, rubbing one eye with a fist. Climbing out of bed, she shivered as her bare feet hit the ice cold floorboards. Even with a fire roaring, the wood was freezing, and she quickly made her way over to the window seat, pulling her sheets along beside her, curling up her feet away from the wood.

"Snow?" she whispered. "But… but's it's July, it was Elsa's birthday last… last week…" and her voice trailed off as she realised her dream hadn't been a dream at all. Her sister had magic. She had ran away and now it was winter in the middle of the summer. Elsa had kept this from her, Anna could tell from the look on her face, the panic and fear in her sister's eyes.

It was a look she'd seen a few times. Previously, Anna had shrugged it off as contempt, or annoyance, or pity. But now she had seen what happened, she was certain it had been fear rooted deep in her sister's eyes. And gazing at the swirling storm outside, Anna could see why. The gloves had been keeping all of this back?

With shaking fingers, she rested her palm against the glass, wondering what would happen if this was a different hand, a paler hand. A hand she had only ever seen covered by gloves, even in the middle of summer. Gloves, and heavy skirts, and jackets with long sleeves and high collars, all the middle of summer. It was no wonder she had seen Elsa having to be revived from many a fainting spell, even spying her slump to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut once or twice. Was it all to keep this winter back?

After a few minutes, she stood from the window seat, standing in the middle of her room, cold floorboards be damned. Carefully, she drew up an image in her head. Elsa's bed had been there. Her shelves there. A doll's house, beautiful and intricate had stood against that wall. A baby doll and cot, a stuffed horse, puzzles and books and toys that could be played with alone. All had disappeared that day when she was five. That day when she had awoken with a pounding headache and her big sister gone, Mama at her bedside.

Her wardrobe now stood where that black and blue bed once had. Brushing past her light summer dresses, she eventually found her darker winter things, pulling down shirts and skirts and bodices. Without the help of a maid, she dressed, finding the normalcy of such a thing comforting. Buttons and clasps, they made sense. They were not an elusive elder sister with ice powers. Once all was done up and in place, Anna pulled down a shawl from her shelves, wrapping it around her shoulders before sneaking out of her room.

Technically, she didn't have to sneak. But her main reason for doing so was that she _really _wasn't in the mood for company. Not even Hans. This was something she had to do alone.

Years of playing in the castle meant she had knowledge of every creaky floorboard, every place where she could be caught between her room and Elsa's. And soon enough she was stood before that white door, the purple rosemaling almost taunting her, as it always did. And suddenly, her resolve faltered. There was no one inside any longer, but for a moment, she could pretend there was. Could pretend that Elsa sat on her bed, or at her desk inside. That she was looking out of her window. Could pretend she was home, not alone in the wilderness, with only the snow and wind for company. Could pretend that while they were both alone on either side of that door, at least they were alone together.

Taking in a deep breath, Anna grasped the silver handle and turned it.

And then Elsa's room was open before her. If the corridors felt cold, than this room was like the Arctic. No one had bothered to build a fire in here, not with its owner currently missing out in the wildness, fleeing her own country.

The first thing that struck Anna was that even though it was neat, it looked lived in. There were trinkets littered about the place, flowers in the vase on her sister's bedside table. Two books joined it, a slip of paper sticking out of the top one as a bookmark. A hairbrush and pins lay abandoned on the vanity, as did several pots and brushes, and what appeared to be a small jewellery box. Her sister had been here, had lived in here.

Anna shivered. It was like being in a haunted house, with her sister's ghost surely about to jump out and scold her for invading her territory. Not that Elsa ever scolded. Elsa was never anything but calm and collected and-and… perfect. _Except, _Anna thought, biting her lip, _last night. _

But she had come in here to look for clues. Clues to why there was a secret, clues as to what had happened that made her sister turn her away all those years ago. Clues as to where she had gone. Closing the door behind her, she looked around, making mental notes of where to look, and in what order. But first, she drifted to the bed, sitting on its edge. Noticing a lump against her right thigh, she lifted the sheets to investigate. Just under the blankets and pillows, hidden by them, there was a small, well loved doll poking out. It was the baby doll she had remembered, the blue of the nightdress and blonde of the yarn hair both faded over time. But she held it as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Glancing at the books on the table, her eyes widened to see a pen next to them. Carefully replacing the doll, she lifted the top book to see it was just a Biology text of some sort. But the bottom… it was a diary.

Teeth biting into her lip, the princess debated over opening the thing. Dare she invade her sister's privacy in such a way? But she had come to find answers, and this might be one way. Steeling her nerves, she made her decision.

Flipping open the front cover, she saw this one began a few months previous. Most of the things in it were to do with daily running of the castle, preparations for the coronation. For a moment, she felt a little crestfallen. Before her name began to crop up.

_Anna knocked today. _

_Spoke to Anna. Will try again tomorrow._

_Anna's tutors said she did well today. I had Gerda send her up some chocolates as a surprise. Didn't say they were from me though. _

And it went on and on. Official duties interspaced with little tidbits about her sister. Anna drank it in, hungry for these glimpses of the elder's day to day life. And before long, she reached the last page.

_18th July 1847_

_It's tomorrow. After all this time, it's tomorrow. And I'm terrified. What if they don't let me wear my gloves? I know it's against protocol, but I can't do it without them. I've been trying to practice, and as long as I don't think about things too much, it's not too bad. But I've never managed in front of an audience. Kai says it's barely noticeable. But what if someone sees? Part of me wants to call the whole thing off, just have the coronation in private. Bishop Kolstad said I could do such a thing. _

_But I know Anna's been looking forward to this. For so long. I've heard her chatting about it to herself, or the staff. I can't take this from her, not now. And not since most of the guests have already arrived. It would cause a bigger scandal than anything I could do, surely? (Perhaps answering that is not the best option, given my affliction). _

_My stomach's doing flips even now. I promised I'd get to sleep hours ago, but I've just been tossing and turning. Perhaps I should worry about the dark circles under my eyes from a lack of sleep rather than… well. Gerda may come in and scold me if she sees this candle still burning, Queen or not. _

_I hope I do Papa proud._

And there was no more.

Letting the little black book fall closed in her lap, Anna just stared at it for a moment. Elsa had been so scared. The younger had assumed the nerves were simply for a perfectly normal reason-a coronation was a big thing, and Elsa had never seemed the type to enjoy being the centre of attention. Now she knew what her sister truly feared.

A thought came to her. This diary began as if it were a continuation. What if there were others? Replacing it back on the nightstand, she looked around, trying to figure out where a Crown Princess would keep old, filled in journals. She checked the drawers of the vanity, the old chest in the corner. Not even her writing desk gave her a clue. Until she remembered that hidden section in her own wardrobe, right at the bottom. A panel that could slide out, and anything could be hidden inside. She'd placed old trinkets in her own, things the maids would throw out otherwise. Glancing at the dominating wooden structure, Anna could see they had the same one, just with different paint.

Scrambling on her hands and knees, she pulled the thing open, ignoring the dresses and gloves and shoes and hats and all those things. Sliding her fingers over the wood of the bottom, she quickly found the place her finger could hook in. And when she lifted it, her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

There was book after book. Some looked much, much older than others, with the pages she could see starting to yellow. These were the ones she carefully lifted out first, flicking through the pages and finding dates from over a decade before.

Crossing her legs, Anna settled in for the long haul.

The handwriting in these first few was still most definitely her sister's, but it was younger, messier. She hunted through until she found the earliest date she could, when Elsa would have been just eight years old.

_27th October 1834_

_Papa gave me this diary to write in now I don't have Anna. It's only been two days since the accident, and I really miss her already. I don't think I like my new room very much, but Mama says it's just because it's different. Everything is too tidy in here. Anna would make it feel more like home. _

_I still feel really bad about what happened. I mean I apologised to Anna, but she was asleep, so I don't think she heard. The streak of white in her hair didn't go away when that troll messed with her memories, and it just makes my tummy feel tight when I see it._

_I saw her out in the hall earlier. She looked really, really upset. And I felt really bad closing the door on her. But I didn't know what to do. We've always been together, and now Papa says we can't. Not until I have control. Whatever that means. But he did promise I could be with her again after that, so that's good, I guess._

_Just in case though, I left my big doll behind. It's the one with the blonde hair and blue dress and it kind of looks like me. It's so Anna can have that to hug and talk to and play with until she has the real me again. I thought it was a good idea. _

Anna's heart ached a little as she read through. There was a bright hope behind Elsa's early words, even with a giant dose of guilt too. She'd recount her lessons, her chats with her father, reading stories with her mother. And every day, there's be a bit dedicated to her little sister. Her knock, what she talked about, how long she was there. Elsa had kept it well documented.

The princess spent a fair few hours on her sister's floor, leaning against her sister's wall, reading her sister's diaries. She didn't even care about the cold that permeated the floor and wall, seeping into her skin, even through her clothing. Her mind was too busy being fixated on the words before her. There was one entry when Elsa was twelve, tear stained and scruffy. It was hard to make the words out, but it was something about how she was too dangerous to be touched. It made Anna's eyebrows draw ever tighter together.

And Anna noticed that, before long, she began to fade out of them. For a moment, she wondered if her sister had simply neglected to write about it, but soon she realised it was when she'd started to give up. When a few days would pass between knocks, then a few weeks. Then the few months between her fifteenth birthday and their parents' funeral.

_25th August 1844_

_Mama and Papa's funeral. Didn't go. Powers out of control. Not even gloves help._

_Anna knocked again today._

The next diaries became more and more unfeeling, more and more about protocol and duty. Less of Elsa had shone through for some time, but now it was totally emotionless. Up until that final entry. The one moment Elsa had allowed herself to be a little bit human again-she'd even cracked a joke. Sort of.

Anna wanted the ground to swallow her up. All this time, she'd assumed her sister simply didn't like her, didn't want her around, when really all of this had been going on. She didn't know all of the details, because Elsa hadn't written them all down. But from what she could guess, there had been an accident when they were little, something she now couldn't remember. And it had started thirteen years of closed doors.

And she wondered, not the for the first time while she had been reading, why she hadn't just been told. Even after Mama and Papa had died, Elsa still hadn't told her. And if she had known, she wouldn't have pushed Elsa at the party. She wouldn't have pulled her glove off.

Or would she?

Anna was not petty, was not vindictive, but had she known the real damage a lack of those gloves would do, would she still have pulled one off? Elsa was being totally unreasonable, and her comments still cut Anna deep. What, just because she hadn't hidden behind a door for thirteen years keeping a deep, dark secret, she didn't know what true love was? The way she'd said it too, it was so… condescending. Like Elsa still thought she was that five year old she'd left in their room when she'd moved out.

But as to where the Queen had gone, Anna didn't know.

She had hoped these journals would provide some sort of answer as to where her sister had run to, but there was nothing. No indication of anywhere she might have gone. And that made the ball worry in Anna's stomach grow. If Elsa had just been running a panic, who could say where she was now? What if she had collapsed somewhere? What if some wild animal had gotten her, or she was just all alone in these storms she didn't seem to be able to control?

About to begin packing the things away again, Anna realised she had missed one. Pulling it out of the hole, she dusted off the cover. It had been under all of the others, and when she read the first date she realised it was from when Elsa had been fifteen. She'd assumed this one had just been thrown away-there were a few months when there wasn't a diary.

For the most part the thing was uneventful, following the same structure as the rest. Until she found one hastily written entry, another piece of paper falling out with it. But on that one was the familiar scrawl of her father's handwriting, not Elsa's. Eyes widening, Anna began to read the entry.

_13th March 1846_

_I know I shouldn't sneak around in Papa's office, and he'd be furious if he knew I had, but I needed to get to that book. The one he had used to find the trolls that night. And I did find it-but the entire thing is written in Old Norse. I thought the trail was up, but a slip of paper fell out, with Papa's writing on it. He must have translated the passage at some point and tucked it back into the book. _

_But when I read it… my blood ran cold. I genuinely felt a shiver run down my spine. _

_How can Papa know about this and still keep me as his heir? Did he know about it before the accident, or after? Why has he never told me before? _

_Can I ever take position as Queen now I know this?_

Wondering what it was had Elsa so scared, the princess cast a glance at the page. A hand had to cover her mouth to keep any noise from slipping out.

_Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter_

_Your land shall be cursed with eternal winter_

_With blasts of cold will come dark art_

_And a ruler with a frozen heart_

_Then all shall perish in snow and ice_

_Unless they are freed with a sword sacrifice_

Was this some sort of prophecy? From some book about the trolls? Anna could see now why Elsa was questioning herself, was questioning her father. It was pretty easy to connect the dots with what had happened since her sister's coronation. Eyes drifting to the window, snowflakes still flying past, Anna's mind was filled with one thought.

_Eternal winter?_

Is that what Elsa had done? No. No, she'd just been scared, she wouldn't have done this on purpose. … Would she? Anna had been shut out for so long, had not truly known Elsa since she was just a child. Who was to say what her sister would and wouldn't do? But that look on her face, at the party. The look of abject horror that crossed her features. That wasn't the face of someone who wanted to cause harm.

Hands shaking, she stuffed the prophecy into her pocket, before replacing the diary in it's place, curling up into a ball. The words felt as if they were seared into her memory. A ruler with a frozen heart. Is that what Elsa was? Is that what people would fear her to be? For several minutes she sat there, debating with herself over what the words could mean, if there could be any wiggle room in them. But she was drawing up blank.

With a sigh, she began to replace the diaries. After lowering in the final one, narrowly avoiding a splinter, and pressing down on the wood panel to keep it in place, she nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door.

_Huh, _she thought. _So that's what it sounds like from this side._

And for a few seconds, she debated over whether she was allowed to give permission to enter. This was _Elsa's _room, not hers. But Elsa wasn't here. So… could she?

Before she could come to answer, the door handle turned, and a familiar head of red hair appeared from behind the white wood.

"Hans," she said, a little bit of guilt in her tone. They were engaged (even if Elsa hadn't given her blessing), and she hadn't even wanted to see him yet that day, hadn't thought to seek him out yet, share this burden she'd discovered. But mostly there was relief. Elsa may be gone, but Anna wasn't alone. Not any more.

"There you are," he said, a bit of relief in his voice too. Glancing around the room, he let out a 'huh'. "Is this Her Majesty's room?"

"Is she still the Queen if she ran away?" Anna asked, ignoring the question. There was a slight bit of bitterness in her tone. She knew, of course, that Elsa was Queen, she had been born to be Queen, had been raised to be Queen. With a sigh, her shoulders dropped and she nodded. With stiff limbs, she began to climb to her feet.

"She's had this room for thirteen years and this is the first time I've ever been inside," she told him, crossing one arm over her chest to hold the other, the corners of her lips turning down into a frown.

"Any hints?" he asked quietly, walking in to enfold her in his arms. "About where she's gone, I mean. Some scouts say the storms are coming from the North Mountain, but there's nothing there but… well, mountain."

"Nothing," Anna replied softly, sinking into his hold. It had been so long since anyone had held her. Since her parents were alive, surely. Maybe Gerda. "But I did find out why she shut me out. There was… an accident. When we were kids. She must have done something."

"What happened?" Hans asked, his voice full of concern. "I thought you said she'd never hurt you?"

The fact that all Anna would do was shrug made her anger rise again. "I don't know. I don't know why I was never told about… any of this. Why I was left in the dark. Mama and Papa must have known, and Elsa did. Why was I left out?" After a sigh, she turned in his hold so she could rest her cheek against his chest. "I was wrong. She's hurt me before and now she's hurting me again by running away."

Hot, stinging tears were gathering behind her eyelids as Anna buried her face in the prince's jacket.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered, clinging to him desperately.

For a few moments, Hans just stroked Anna's hair as she cried in the middle of the room Elsa had left behind. The kingdom she had left behind. And she was the sister she had left behind.

The last of Anna's family was gone.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Hans whispered, rubbing her back. "Come on, let's get out of here. You missed breakfast. How about some lunch? The kitchens smelt good when I passed by…"

And so he went on, guiding her from the room, trying to keep her mind occupied with other things. And Anna let him think he was helping, nodding and trying to smile. Trying not to remember the girl whose seat would be empty as normal. Trying not to let the weight of an expectant kingdom crush her. It was difficult, but Anna had gotten good at putting on a smile. It was what she had always done over the years. Her parents had always seemed more concerned with Elsa than anything else, and the younger princess had felt guilty adding to their worry. So she had placated them many a time with a false smile.

As they walked down the halls together, she tried not to notice the blizzard still rushing past every window, nor the shake in everyone's shoulders. She also tried not to notice the amount of people giving her a wide berth, and for a while she wondered what that was all about. The staff had always been polite with her-she was a princess, after all-but they'd never _avoided _her outright before.

And then those words of the Duke's came back.

'_Are you a monster too?'_

Curling further into Hans' side, she sincerely hoped she wasn't. Could giving up on her sister be called monstrous? Leaving out there alone? Biting on her lip, Anna couldn't help but still feel guilty for giving up. For leaving Elsa to fend for herself. It wasn't like she'd had much choice, what with the storms and everything. Yet that information didn't help lessen the rock in her stomach any.

The corridors were still cold as they passed through them, and there was a fire roaring in the grate of the dining room, sending light flicking over the walls. Normally the thing was only lit in winter, since the room held heat well anyway. Anna couldn't bear to watch the flames for too long, turning her attention to the hearty soup being set at both her normal place and the one next to her. No one had sat in that chair for as long as she could remember. Even when they were kids, Elsa had sat opposite her, and that had never changed. It was one of the only things that hadn't. Even if Elsa tended to look anywhere but at her, Anna could stare at that blonde head, imagining a conversation they might be having had they led other lives. And once or twice, Elsa had caught her, causing a blush to rise up in the redhead's cheeks, and her head to duck down, shovelling food in her mouth.

After letting Hans tuck in her chair for her, Anna realised just how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything since a light lunch the day before, the excitement of the party getting to her before she could have any of the food available. And so it was with a gusto she attacked the bowl of soup and bread rolls before her. All thoughts of acting like a lady for the man beside her were gone-after all they'd done the day before, it seemed a little late now. And when she glanced Hans' way, just out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a smile on his face, and her worries dispelled. For the time being.

On his part, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had had a rather interesting morning. He had been given one of the spare rooms-of which there was plenty-a little further away from the Princess than he might have liked. But, nevertheless, he could work with what he had been given.

The staff had been weary of the foreign royal, but the maids at least were charmed by a quick flash of a nervous smile. The men, on the other hand, would be harder to win over. His first port of call, after a quick cup of coffee and an enquiry on Anna's whereabouts, had been the library. In Arendelle's castle, it was one of their finer rooms, even if a bit smaller than the one he was used to. Even after scouring the titles, he had found nothing of us, and he knew that the royal office would be barred to him until there was more trust of him.

And so a game of hide and seek began.

After checking Anna's chambers, the sitting rooms, the dining room, the kitchens, the Great Hall and even the stables, Hans was running out of places one girl could hide. But a few times he had passed a nondescript white door, decorated nicely enough he supposed, and a thought came to him. All of the guest room doors were decorated the same. He could quite quickly guess that the grand double doors at the end of the corridor led to the royal chambers, and he'd already seen Anna's green and pink rosemaling covering her own door. Which would leave this one as…

Queen Elsa's.

Hans tucked away this piece of information for later. Settling his face into a mask of concern, he rapped lightly on the door, waiting a few second before opening it. A small part of him was surprised no one had bothered to lock it. Perhaps whomever would be in charge of such a thing was preoccupied with warming up the castle, rather than protecting a missing sovereign's privacy.

But Anna was there, curled up next to the wardrobe, with a flash of guilt across her face. What the guilt was for, Hans didn't know, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't figure it out. However, first there was a Princess to deal with, and he did, calming her with words he knew she'd want to hear, and leading her from the room. Anna hadn't just been curled up in that spot for no reason. And he would find out.

It might be vital to ensuring his plan's success.

* * *

**A/N: And thus starts my first foray into the world of multichaptered fanfics for Frozen. As of yet, I've only written one shots, and I'm kind of excited. It's all outlined and now only needs writing. **

**Reviews would be absolutely lovely, whether here or you can come bug me on Tumblr (my url is the same as my username here, how simple). I don't know how regular my updating will be, since I run an RP blog as well, and I'm starting uni later this month, but having the outline should help immensely. **

**I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"What do you mean, _I'm _the Queen?"

Anna's voice echoed out across the council chambers, and a few of the more elderly gentlemen winced at the volume. Hans only just resisted rolling his eyes - although whether at her, or at them, it was uncertain. Both were equally ridiculous in his eyes.

The men gathered in that room were all dressed in thick layers. It wouldn't surprise Anna to learn some of them had kept their nightshirts on under their day clothes, just to preserve their warmth. Gloves adorned many hands, scarves wrapped around necks and up over their mouths. A few even worn hats. There were a few different varieties, some top hats, some in a floppy style Anna didn't know the name of.

The curtains to the chamber had been shut to try and keep the cold and drafts out. That had been a major problem - it would seem many little jobs had been left undone on fixing things in the castle, meaning there were many gaps and holes for the chilling winds to pass through. And castles were already notoriously cold as it was. The only good thing was that Elsa had ordered the guest rooms renovated before the coronation, so they at least were warm enough for those inhabiting them.

"In your sister's absence, you become acting monarch, Your Majesty," the poor man who had first spoken continued, his eyebrows turned up in concern, getting the Princess's attention again.

Teal eyes were wide, panicked. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. It was weird enough to be sat in that seat at the head of that council table, in a room she'd been in few enough times that she could count them on one hand. But now she was expected to be _Queen_? But-but that was Elsa, Elsa had been the one who had been _trained, _how had been _taught_. Elsa was the clever one, the one Papa had taught. Anna couldn't… she didn't…

"Your… Your Majesty?"

Anna's head shot up, looking a little green, if all were honest with themselves. While she had taken easy control that night when the seasons had been flipped, now the idea of having a whole kingdom to run seemed more than a little daunting. And not for the first time, she thought of that page, still crumpled in the pocket of a discarded skirt, words dancing behind her eyes. As the days had passed, with no sign of the weather letting up, Anna found it harder and harder not to believe the prophecy. On the bright side, the storms had started to recede up the North Mountain, leaving the town with strong winds, but not quite blizzards any more. But those clouds surrounding the peak did tell her one thing - that must be where her sister was. And as long as the weather went on like this, she knew that Elsa must still be alive - and that helped calm her a little.

But her attention turned now to that voice. From all the people she had been introduced to that morning, she thought her head was going to explode even trying to remember who he was. So she didn't bother, opting instead to stare at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"Given you are currently not of age, there is also the subject of a Regent to be discussed," Mr Pointy Beard, Minister of Something-or-Other, said, shuffling his papers nervously. "For Queen Elsa, the role was taken up by Mr Nilsen," he nodded towards Kai, who was sat to Anna's immediate left. "As dictated by the late King Agdar, God rest his soul. But the choice is left to you now, as… as your sister has made no indication."

Part of her wanted to scoff that of course her sister had made no indication, she'd only just been crowned before she ran off. But somehow, Anna managed to hold her tongue, glancing nervously at Hans.

"Can - can Ha - _Prince _Hans be my Regent?" she asked quietly, stumbling over her words and titles, cheeks flushing. _Calm down! _she told herself, trying to swallow back the nerves. She didn't need this entire room of men to think of her as a silly little girl - even if that was how she felt.

Anna knew Hans was of age, but could a foreigner do such a thing as be Regent? Like Anna knew anything of Regents.

Several council members exchanged looks at the idea, and had Hans been any less present of mind, he may have crossed his fingers below the desk. As it was, most gazes turned to Kai, expecting the Marshal of the Realm to know the answer.

"I'm afraid only Arendelle citizens may act as Regent, Your Majesty," he murmured quietly, giving the Princess a kind look. Even he had to admit, the Prince seemed to have been doing a good job guiding Anna thus far, even with his limited knowledge of Arendelle. Most were still a bit weary-strangers were not normal in the castle, but Hans seemed a kind enough character and was quickly winning people over.

After heaving a deep sigh, Anna looked up from where she'd been staring at the wood grain. "In that case, I choose Kai Nilsen, Marshal of the Realm, as my Regent," she told them, before settling back in the seat, hands held neatly in her lap. It was a position she'd seen Elsa adopting many times, and hoped it made her look as confident and in control as her sister had. But deep down, she just felt like a child playing dress-up. In her father's wake, in her sister's wake. Sitting on a seat she never should have needed to, taking up a position that wasn't hers, not really.

It had been over breakfast that morning that Hans had brought up the topic with her. And truthfully, Anna hadn't had a clue. As far as she was concerned, Elsa was the Queen and that was that. But when Kai had directed her to an emergency council meeting, there had been different news. In some part of her mind, Anna knew Elsa had been acting Queen while their parents were away, but for some reason, she hadn't thought that would apply to her. Which was really stupid, now she thought about it, why wouldn't it apply to her, she was basically the same as Elsa now, well, except for pretty much _everything… _But the rank was the same, since she was Crown Princess now, which sounded so scary when she thought about it and -

It took Anna a moment to realise she'd been asked a question.

With a sheepish smile, she sank down in the seat a little. The thing was too large for her small frame, and she felt as if it were swamping her. A grand chair that should be sat in by a grand person, not a little princess like Anna.

"Sorry," she said, just about loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "It's all been a little overwhelming. Could you repeat that?"

"I think," Kai interjected before the question could be aired once more, "that Princess Anna needs a little time to collect her thoughts. If you would all be so kind as to send reports of your concerns to my office, I shall pass them on for your benefit. With your permission, Your Majesty, shall I adjourn the council?"

Anna gave a shaky nod, and soon the men were filing out of the room, papers tucked under their arms, and a few casting looks back at her, others muttering between themselves. She didn't know how to read their faces - some seemed kind, some seemed pitying, some seemed downright unimpressed.

Once she was sure they were all gone, she let her head fall into her arms that were resting now on the table, a loud groan sounding from her. A steady hand was rubbing her back, and she turned her face slightly to peek at Hans. His face showed an amused smile, and she pulled away from him.

"It's not _funny,_" she grumbled, talking into the fabric of her sleeves. "I don't know the first thing about being Queen. That was always _Elsa's _job, not mine. Urgh, what is the use of having a spare, if the spare isn't even _prepared_?"

Kai had remained behind, and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. He had been in both girls' lives for as long as they could remember, being their father's closest confidant. He and Gerda were the ones who had brought Elsa out of her solitude after the King and Queen's deaths, an emotionless princess following behind them both, her eyes dead. It had been terrifying to see. But Anna was glad that he, at least, was still there.

"That's what I'm here for," he assured her quietly. "And I'm sure Prince Hans will continue to help as he already has. You won't go through this alone."

"Thanks, Kai," Anna replied, one side of her mouth twitching up in a crooked smile, before her face became serious again. "But Elsa had to study for this all her life, didn't she? And now… now there's just _me._"

Standing from his seat, Kai's eyes turned to the windows. Even with a fire roaring in the grate, many of the council members had been shivering in their seats, hands held under their arms.

"Almost luckily, Your Majesty, you have more pressing matters to deal with than learning the ins and outs of the various royal families in Europe."

Following his gaze, Anna slumped in her chair again. She wouldn't exactly call a fierce winter in the middle of July 'lucky'. Hans, on the other hand, had cogs whirring in his brain. His old plan - get close to Elsa and marry her - had long failed, and his plan to just marry Anna and stage an accident for her idiot older sister had gone down the drain as well. But perhaps he didn't need to do anything to Elsa.

This winter would not go down well. And neither would her running away. Arendelle couldn't be too happy with their current Queen-hiding away behind closed gates for over a decade before emerging with magic? Magic that was currently making life very difficult, and the people thoroughly miserable. Magic that would ruin crops, bring about illness, and in general make the populace more than willing to accept someone new.

"We'll help you, Anna," he murmured, rubbing her arms, bringing her closer. The way the Princess curled into him, even with the awkward position of their chairs between them told him two things. One, that the cold in the room was getting to her. And two, that she was relying on him. And for an ambitious Prince after a throne, that was a very good thing indeed.

"Princess Anna?" Kai asked quietly, his voice almost apologetic, both for what he was about to say and for breaking them up. "There is still the matter of the dignitaries currently trapped here. The Duke of Weselton is demanding an immediate audience."

"He would," she muttered with a roll of her eyes, gaining a choked cough from Hans as he tried to cover a laugh. "Well he would!"

She had heard her father murmuring about the Duke to her mother over dinner enough times to know he was pushy, even without dancing with him at the party. But his constant questions had made Anna rather uncomfortable, more than willing to escape once the music ended. To return to her sister who had finally been talking to her, laughing with her. Until it was ruined, that is.

"Might as well get it over with," she finally said, disentangling herself from Hans' arms and standing. Pulling her shawl further around her shoulders, she rubbed her chilled hands together, breathing on them. "Where will he be?"

This question was directed at Kai, who had similarly risen. "Normally such audiences would be taken in the Great Hall," he told her, which very nearly made Anna want to burst into tears. The large room could be cold even at the best of times, and she didn't know if she'd last having to sit in it with the weather the way it was. "But," the man continued, walking over to get the door for the pair, "such a small meeting could probably be conducted in one of the parlours or sitting rooms."

"Yes!"

The word burst out before Anna could stop herself, and she gave a little cough, face warming again at the sight of Kai and Hans' shocked faces. Suddenly, her skirt desperately needed smoothing and she looked down, hoping the red hadn't spread too fiercely into her cheeks.

"I mean, uh, yes. That would be preferable," she said quietly, standing stiffly. Was this how Elsa had felt? Eyes on her, expecting her to be perfect and poised all the time? Expecting her to have all the answers, simply because of her rank? It was exhausting.

As they walked the halls, Hans kept an arm around Anna's shoulders, allowing his cloak to drape around her as well. The Princess was glad of the extra warmth, tucking her hands under her arms. She was glad Hans was the one closer to the window - it meant she couldn't see out of it with his body in the way. Her thoughts drifted again to Elsa. Why was she doing this? Surely by now she had seen the damage she was causing? Why hadn't she reversed the winter? Anna knew her sister was not the same little girl who had been her best friend as a child, but she couldn't have changed _that _much. That little girl must still be in the Queen somewhere. Anna just wished she had been able to reach her that night.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kai opening a small door, announcing both of them to their guest. The guest who looked just as grumpy as he had the last time Anna had seen him. Neither of the men either side of him looked particularly happy either.

Thankfully, the room they eventually were led into was blissfully warm, and Anna visibly relaxed, even with the unpleasant little man sat on the sofa. He must have been wearing at least five layers, with his two guards flanking him. It did look a little ridiculous, all three squeezed onto the polite little sofa. They would be conserving warmth, though, at the very least.

A friendly fire was dancing in the grate, and Anna took a seat with Hans still at her side. His arm wrapped around her back, hand on her waist, which just made her want to sink into his hold, as she had in Elsa's room. It had been so long since anyone had held her that way, and she wanted it again, craved it. But, given the company, she resisted, sitting neatly, and trying not to smile at how red the Duke's already humorously large nose had gone.

The little parlour had been on her mother's favourites. Small and cosy, it was one she still had vague memories of from when she and Elsa had still been close, curled up with their parents, reading a book. Blankets wrapped around their shoulders as they heard a bedtime story, drifting off in the comforting arms of the King or Queen - or both. It was also where they had Christmas morning, even after the separation - a tradition that had been dropped when their parents had been lost. Even to Anna, the thought of trying to keep it going with just her and her sister had not been something she looked forward to. Even if Christmas had been the time she'd see Elsa smile the most, she was still stiff, wearing gloves even with her nightdress, passing parcels as quickly as humanly possible. Part of her was glad Gerda had started giving her her own Christmas morning in her bedroom.

But the parlour was still kept clean and tidy, like every other room that had fallen out of use. The large bay window allowed them to see out into the snow covered gardens, more of the stuff falling to create an even thicker blanket. Heat was finally starting to work its way into Anna's cold bones, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. Had it not been for the situation, it may have been very peaceful. As it was, the Duke was already firing off about his outrage.

"... nearly murdered, twice; freezing all day and night; hardly any help from the pathetic staff -"

"Sir, as said the other night, you slipped on ice, and those spikes were nowhere near you," Hans said, interrupting him. His voice was firm, controlled. It reminded Anna vaguely of the way her father would speak. Making people listen to him, without having to ever raise his voice. Always the voice of reason. Anna hoped she'd be able to talk the same way one day. "There is a fire in your room that you are welcome to sit by. And the staff are doing their very best given there are so few of them."

"We still need to look into helping all of our guests return home," she said, trying to placate the man. "With the fjord frozen, it's a difficult job, but I'm sure it's doable. For now, winter clothing is being handed out to those that need it, and all guests are free to request what they like from the kitchens."

The little man's eyes narrowed as she talked, and Anna blinked in surprise. The look was scornful, mean.

"Are you telling me that you two are giving away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?" he demanded, hands curling into fists, with an accusing finger pointed at the Prince and Princess.

"We have no other choice," Anna argued, after blinking in shock for a moment. She was responsible for these people, her people.

"If we don't help these people, there will no one left to trade _with_," Hans added, leaning forward a little, his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes held a hardness that Anna hadn't seen before. "Unless you'd rather face the cold without any of the provisions being given to you? Your ship is still out on the fjord if you'd rather stay there."

The Duke stared open mouthed at the Prince, before he began to splutter about something or other. Anna didn't bother to catch it, opting instead to stare at Hans in shock. She'd had the smallest glimpse of this side of him that night of the Great Freeze, but this was something different. His eyes flicked down to hers, and his face softened, taking her hands in his. They covered hers completely, offering her warmth. He had removed his gloves, and Anna was glad of it. She'd had enough of gloves to last a lifetime.

"Duke," she said, turning her head slightly to look at the man, cutting the man off mid-rant. "You are free to stay wherever you like. Help will be given to those who need it by the crown, as it has always been. You can take our help, or attempt to leave Arendelle by yourself. But I won't hear any more complaints about us assisting others. Unless you want to face accusations of treason."

Her voice had that commanding tone her father had always been good at summoning, the one she'd just been thinking of. One that Elsa had similarly inherited. One that Anna had assumed she'd never be able to wield. But the Duke's face showed that he had actually taken her seriously for once. The Princess had to admit - it felt good. After a firm nod from the girl, the man was silent, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff. Anna watched him for a moment, taking him the medals on his jacket. The thing was thin, and she was certain that he was only wearing it to show them off. It made her stomach turn.

"If that was all, Duke, then you may return to your rooms," Hans said, speaking before Anna could. It would seem the word 'treason' had made the little man much more compliant. With his two guards, he left the room, Kai leading him back to the guest wing. He was still muttering as he left though.

Anna slumped back on the sofa, the heels of her hands rubbing at her eyes. When she was younger, she used to like the lights it would make behind her eyelids, thinking them like the stars. Now she just thought of snowflakes. Taking in as deep a breath as possible, she slowly let it out, still not opening her eyes. With the warmth of the fire, and the comfortable sofa, she was starting to relax a little.

"Anna?"

Oh yeah. Hans was still there.

Cracking one eye open, she smiled up at him. It was a tired smile, a grateful smile. He seemed to know how to do all of this a lot better than she did. Which was strange, given he had been thrown into this just as much as she had. But maybe it was just proof she should have paid more attention to her tutors. Or the Southern Isles had been tutors. EIther way, she was glad to have him there.

With careful movements, she cuddled herself further into his side, eyes closing again as her head rested against his chest. Her legs curled up beneath her, like a happy cat. If only she had the grace of a cat.

"People aren't going to keep listening to me for long," he murmured, his voice rumbling through his chest. Anna's head rose then, looking up at him in confusion.

"Of course they will," she argued, reaching a hand up to cup his jaw. Turning his face, he kissed the palm of her hand, before taking it in his. "Why shouldn't they?"

"Because I don't have any power here," he replied after a moment's silence, in which a log snapped in the grate. It made Anna jump, and Hans pulled her closer. "I'm a Prince, but only of the Southern Isles. The only way people will truly listen is if we're married."

The Princess bit her lip. She could see the reasoning behind that, but…

"What about Elsa's blessing?" she asked, wondering how he planned to climb the North Mountain with the weather like this, to ask her ice crazy sister for her hand in marriage.

It took a lot of self control for Hans not to display a look of contempt. Honestly, was she really this dim? But he did raise an eyebrow before he spoke again.

"Anna, you're Acting Queen," he pointed out. "We don't need Queen Elsa's blessing now. You can do as you like."

That news seemed to hit Anna like a tonne of bricks. The second in one day. For a moment, she looked shocked, and then a smile appeared on her face as she looked excitably up at her fiancé.

"Then - then we'll marry as soon as possible," she decided, already trying to plan out how it could go. "We'll make it small, because, you know, the winter and everything. But the dignitaries here could come. I'll talk to bishop Kolstad about it. And - and then you can truly help me. Right?"

With a smile, the Prince pulled her into an embrace. "Right," he replied, staring at the flames, a look of triumph on his face.

This was a step in the right direction, even if he still hadn't had a chance to figure out why Anna had been in Elsa's bedroom that morning. Between dealing with peasants wanting answers and the dignitaries and the council, he'd had no real time alone to go and check it out. Not unless he wanted to sacrifice a night's sleep and a candle, which given how tired all this cold made him feel, he really didn't want to. Things would slow down again eventually. Then he could go.

"We should probably go to your sister's study," he murmured, pulling Anna from whatever wedding dazed thoughts no doubt took over a woman's mind. "There might be some useful things in there. For dealing with this winter - and for planning our wedding."

* * *

**A/N: Whoof, this chapter gave me some troubles. Given I've run an Elsa RP blog for almost a year, getting into everybody else's heads can be a little challenging. But I'm enjoying the challenge! I can't wait for things to truly pick up, it's going to be fun. **

**Thank you to BlueLion for reviewing the last chapter! Reviews are lovely, lovely things. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

There was a tremble in Anna's hands. Hands that held a bouquet of fake flowers - the only real ones had long died in the cold. Her dress, however, was new. Made of a thick cream wool, it was still beautiful. Beautiful - and heavy.

Anna's breath came in short bursts, the maid assisting her smiling slightly at it. Pretty much the entire castle liked the Princess, having seen her grow up. With her bubbly, chatty personality, it was hard not to warm up to her. In the same it was hard to like the cold and distant personality of the missing Queen. And if all were honest with themselves, they didn't really miss her all that much.

Besides Anna, Kai and Gerda.

Those three knew there was something different in Elsa, something besides the mask she'd always worn. Kai had worked with her as Regent. Gerda had been a practical grandmother to both girls for so long. And Anna was her sister. And now Anna's greatest regret was that her sister wasn't there on that important day, wasn't there to walk her down the aisle. She would have liked to have Elsa's calming presence there, to have had her help pick out flowers and dresses and guests. To hear her laugh as Anna ran around, trying to sort out three things at once, offering to juggle two for her. Elsa would have known what to do.

In another lifetime she would have. In another lifetime, Anna had successfully reached the North Mountain and convinced her sister to return to Arendelle. They would have been siblings again, the secret no longer a barricade between them. Elsa's shoulders could have been lighter, because Anna would have helped carry the load.

As it was, Anna didn't even know where her sister was. Her sister didn't even know she was getting married.

It didn't help the frown on Anna's face.

"Don't worry, Princess," the girl currently fixing her skirts said, spying the look. For her young age, the girl's fingers were sure of themselves, knowing where to place fabrics and how they should lay and where. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You'll make a beautiful bride."

She had guessed the problem wrong, but Anna could still hope she was right over all. Perhaps once she and Hans were married, and could truly work together, they could coax Elsa back. And then she could reverse the winter, and return as Queen. Perhaps one day.

But from the weeks that had passed since the coronation, the Great Freeze showed no signs of ending. The blizzards had truly returned to the North Mountain, meaning no one could get up there, but the fjord and town were both still encased in ice and snow, not even the July sun able to offer any warmth. None of the dignitaries that arrived by ship had been able to return home, and those from neighbouring countries had had great difficulty in getting their carriages through the drifts. Few reports had made their way back to Arendelle, but the ones that had had said that the eternal winter - as everyone was calling it - had thus far only affected Arendelle itself. It was all very frustrating.

Especially since the Duke of Weselton was still there.

Anna shook her head, bringing herself back to the present, still wishing there was someone there to walk her down the aisle. She'd always dreamed that it would be her father, but now she'd take any member of her missing family, any at all. Even just Elsa at her side, not touching, would have been better than doing it alone. Kai had offered, but she'd declined - it just felt wrong. Thankfully, he'd understood, giving her a sympathetic and sad smile. And so here she was, stood outside the grand doors of the small cathedral, with only one of her maids for company.

The guest list consisted of stranded dignitaries, really, and there weren't enough supplies to waste on another grand party. So it was to be a short ceremony, and then dinner. Not quite the fairytale wedding Anna had always dreamed of. Her younger self would in fact be greatly disappointed to know what her wedding was to be. It wasn't even that she wanted to be the centre of attention - she just wanted one big happy day. Something she had wondered if the coronation would provide. Apparently not. But Hans had assured her they could always hold the ceremony again once all was settled and fixed, have a proper celebration. It had helped a little - but not much.

The chapel was barely even half filled as the Princess made her way down the aisle. Not many bothered to stand, their legs too cold to do so. The flowers dotted about were fake, silk things that were made to imitate the real thing, but lacked the true character. The bright sunlight streaming in through the stain glass windows, casting light upon the floor and faces of those present, might make one think it was truly the middle of summer still. But the biting cold, and the harsh winds whistling through every draft reminded all that it was not so. The chill seemed to come from all directions; the floors and the walls and the ceiling. It made Anna have to repress a shiver.

But even such matters could not distract Anna from _him. _Hans stood there, smiling at her like she could single handedly bring back summer to Arendelle. As if her smile could battle away the snow, her laugh thaw the fjord. And it made a lovely blush rising in her cheeks - had she not already been concentrating too much on making it to him, she might had looked down bashfully.

Everyone would agree that Anna made a lovely bride. That the ceremony, while small, was sweet. And yet, there was doubt in the back of Anna's mind. She loved Hans, she knew she did. He was sweet and kind and supportive. But her sister's refusal to bless the marriage kept popping up in her thoughts. What if Elsa had known something Anna didn't? What if she had guessed something might go wrong? Staring at her now husband, and the band on her finger, Anna pushed such thoughts from her mind. How could Elsa had known anything?

But later that night in her bedchamber, Hans sleeping by her side, Anna remained awake, similar thoughts still plaguing her sleep. Knees drawn up to her chest, she stared out at the stars. The curtains had not been drawn, by her request, and she could see the night sky so clearly, as if it were a painting on the wall rather than a view from an old window.

Carefully, she disentangled herself from both her husband and the sheets, wincing a bit as she moved. With a shiver running down her spine, she curled up on the window seat, as she had the morning after Elsa had fled. The world outside seemed silent, like after a first snowfall. But this was just a grim reminder of their predicament - a Queen gone, two inexperienced royals left in her place, an eternal winter threatening to bring Arendelle to its knees. At least now with Hans as her husband, he could have more authority.

Anna just hoped she was making the right choices.

Papa had always said she was one to make rash decisions. That she needed to think before she acted. What would he think of this marriage? Or her mother? The old Queen had been a romantic, Anna remembered her mother introducing her to the stories with dashing princes and adventure and love. But they were only fiction, only novels, would her Mama have approved?

Chin resting on her knees, she remembered nights at this window, giggling quietly next to her big sister as they waited for the sky to wake up. For the famed Northern Lights to appear and illuminate the stars with colour. Elsa shushing her and Anna covering her mouth with small hands, giggles still spilling out around her fingers. And then the lights would appear, both sets of eyes filled with wonder as they watched the things dance across the sky. Sometimes they would become so mesmerised by the display that they would fall asleep there, younger held in the elder's arms, a red head on a blue chest, until both were put back to bed with fond smiles and goodnight kisses.

It was almost a grief that filled the Princess at such memories, and her toes curled up as she tried to sniff back tears. Fingernails dug into her arms as she tried to keep such feelings at bay. For years, all she had wanted was her big sister back. To have that little girl who she used to be so close with back, to not have to walk past a closed door day after day. But now that looked like it was never to be. And while it had only been a few weeks, Anna was fairly certain that unless someone went to go and get her, Elsa would not be coming back. Not even for her. Why should she? When had Elsa ever shown concern outwardly for her sister?

Sure, there were the journals. But what Anna craved was to be told such things. Perhaps that was why she so needed Hans now. He was her last lifeline to the love she so desperately yearned for, the last source of it. And while this love was different to any other she had ever felt, she was glad of it. Because it was better than being stuck in a castle with a recluse sister who had barely spoken to her since she was five years old.

Wasn't it? Of course it must be. Hans had been kinder to her in weeks than Elsa had in years. But why did she want her sister so? Probably because the heart wants whatever it can't have. That must be the answer. If Elsa had remained and Hans gone, Anna would be pining after him no doubt.

And so, after wiping at her eyes, Anna turned her back on the winter, and crawled back into bed beside Hans. Squirming her way into his arms, the blankets pulled around her shoulders, the Princess let out a slow sigh, sinking into the mattress. As she did so, his embrace tightened, his forehead lowering to meet hers, even with his eyes remained closed.

She would take his warmth over Elsa's cold any day. No matter her doubts.

* * *

"Yet another piece that needs the reigning monarch's signature," Hans grumbled, passing the offending piece of paper to Anna. The Princess pulled a similar face and placed the document on an ever growing pile of papers that required Elsa's name. It would seem there were some things not even the Acting Monarch could deal with.

The position was only meant to be temporary, until said Acting Monarch came of age, or the true King or Queen returned. And Anna knew which was the more likely option, given the situation.

Kai and Hans had discovered that if a monarch remained away from Arendelle for three years with no word, they would be striped of the title. And while it pained Anna to think of taking her sister's place, to be Queen, she couldn't let Arendelle carry on the way it was going. But how could she be crowned? While Elsa was still out there? Her sister was alive, Anna knew it. The continued winter was proof of that, surely? Unless the curse could continue on even without the elder's life, which would likely anger the people even more than they already were. For Elsa's magic to haunt them even in her death.

"You're thinking about her again," Hans murmured quietly, reaching out to take her hand. While the office was warm, his skin was even warmer, and she savoured his touch. But her expression was confused, questioning, prompting him to offer an explanation. "You always have this far away look whenever your sister crosses your mind. Which is shockingly often, I might add."

"How could I not think of her?" Anna asked, looking around the ornate room they were sat in. Sat at the desk that had served her family for generations, dozens of her father's personal touches littered around the room, and none of her sister's. She hadn't the chance yet to truly make it hers. "I mean she's been behind a door for pretty much as long as I can remember but she was _there. _And now she's gone." Her head lowered, and a tremble entered her voice. "And-And I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

Hans stood then, and pulled Anna up into his embrace.

"I'm sure you will," he murmured, stroking her hair. "She can't possibly stay up on that mountain forever. There's no resources up there, as far as I've been told. I'm sure Elsa will come back."

_And when she does, _he thought, glad Anna couldn't see his face, _I'll be ready for her._

"That's what I'm worried about," Anna mumbled against his chest, fingers clutching at him. "She'll have no food up there, no shelter. What if something bad happens to her?"

"We'll face that when we come to it," Hans assured her. "For now, I'm sure she's fine. At least those storms can tell us that much."

The Prince seemed to be sure of a lot of things. But he had pinned Anna as someone who disliked uncertainty, who liked to deal in certains - or as close as possible, anyway. Even if they both knew what he said could be completely false, it made Anna feel a bit better to hear such words. And after a few moments, she pulled back, giving her eyes a quick wipe and nodding.

"Let's keep going," she murmured, settling back into that large, tall backed chair. Her wedding ring glinting on her finger only gave her more drive to keep going. She couldn't just leave all of this to Hans all of the time. He had been so wonderfully supportive in all that had happened and Anna wanted to be able to help, especially since she was the one who was meant to be ruling.

Kai had left them to it, saying he was still sorting things into the most urgent piles. The reports from the Council were still coming in, again and again as things got harder. With it being summer, no one had really made too many stockpiles, assuming that could wait for another month or two. So many needed food or clothing or shelter. It was all overwhelming. There was also still the issue of the remaining dignitaries, stranded as they were in Arendelle. A few had managed to leave via a carriage to open water and finding a ship there. But not many fancied making such a hard journey and were waiting things out a little longer. But it was looking more than a little hopeless.

And that wasn't counting the daily jobs a monarch needed to complete, just adding to the royals' workload. Soon it was all going to become too much without Elsa there. Which was why Hans chose his next words carefully.

"Anna?" he murmured, a hand resting gently on her shoulder. It was so small beneath his palm, delicate. Even with her rambunctious nature, Anna was tiny. Although her personality made up for it. "If it comes to it - would you be willing to be crowned Queen?"

"What?"

The girl blinked for a moment, looking a little shocked.

"I - Well, I don't know, I mean it's not something I've ever thought about," she said all in a rush, eyebrows pinching together. "But - but it won't come to that, right? You even said so, Elsa can't stay up there forever. She'll have to come back. Won't she?"

"But if she doesn't," Hans pushed, "would you be willing to take the crown?"

The Princess gave that a thought for a while. It was a role she knew was always a possibility, but she'd always assumed Elsa would be fine, that Elsa would take it. But now it was looming over her head like an executioners axe - was that how her older sister had always felt? The constant weight of a kingdom on your shoulders before it's even been put there properly? Perhaps the powers weren't the only things keeping Elsa behind that door all those years.

But when she answered, her voice was sure enough.

"Yes," she said softly, meeting her husband's eyes, fingers tightly clutching his. As if she'd simply float away if she let go. She couldn't be certain it wouldn't happen. "I think so."

Somewhere on the North Mountain, a lone scream rang out.

* * *

**A/N: I do apologise for this one being much shorter than the rest. But I've been battling with it since I last updated, and I don't want to just pad for the sake of word count. The next chapter is already underway and things will soon start to truly pick up. I hope you all continue to stick with me!**

**And thank you, as ever, to those who review, it's much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The turnout for this ceremony was much better than the last.

Townspeople filled the pews of the cathedral that day. Just as it had been for the royal wedding three years previous, the cold permeated everything, causing everyone to be well wrapped up. The people were more accustomed to it now. Wool and layers covered every citizen, children wrapped in blankets, clinging to their mothers with chilled fingers. There were some toddlers in attendance who had never known spring, or summer, or autumn. Only the winter cast by the woman who had only been Queen for a few hours before cursing her entire land.

She was known as the _Snow Queen_ now. A tale to scare children before bedtime. A warning against bad behaviour, as if she were not real at all, but a figment of the collective imagination. Be good or the Snow Queen will come and get you in the night.

As if she had not being a sister, a daughter, a Queen.

Anna's face was stoic as she stood in the same place she had as a bride, her clothes almost a replica of those Elsa had worn, but in much darker colours. Rich reds and browns accompanied by the black. Her hair styled as her mother's and sister's were. But no gloves covered her hands this time, no, they were bare despite the temperatures. She preferred to feel, rather than get any insight into the way her elder sister had lived her life, devoid of the true feeling of touch. Anna only wore gloves if she absolutely had to.

It was July 19th. The anniversary of her sister's coronation. That was one of the only requests Anna had made, one of the only ones Anna had ever made. And Hans had honoured it. Anna had been the only one to recognise her sister's birthday the week before. She would be twenty four now, and she should have been enjoying the celebrations such a date normally held. But she wasn't there. She hadn't been there for so long. It made the redhead worry that one day she would forget her sister's face, her voice.

Hans' presence beside her both calmed her and raised her nerves all at once. He too was dressed in a familiar outfit. It was one similar to what her father had worn so often, the same the old King had worn to his coronation. There were some differences, colours of the sash, the medals on his chest. And there were some hints from the Southern Isles, the place that had never questioned their youngest Prince's decision to remain in Arendelle, the one that had seemed to say good riddance to him.

But Arendelle had taken to him grandly, and many sang his praises. Without him, it was almost unanimously agreed, everyone would have surely perished by now. Without him - and without Anna. The Princess was not left out of the thanks, her welcoming and caring personality making it easy to like her, easy to accept her. Making it easy to favour her over her older sister, who could still claim the throne should she return. But she would not be welcomed back if she did.

Hans held out his arm for Anna to take, her slightly pinkish fingers reaching up and around. Her right hand rested over the first, eyes pointed straight ahead, her lips a thin line. Not even she could muster up a smile, remembering the document the Council had produced to be signed by both royals that morning. One key phrases remained in her mind, but they were enough to nearly pull her lips down into a frown.

_Queen Elsa Kathrine Victoria Therese of Arendelle is hereby striped of her title, and right as reigning sovereign due to extended absence without leave. Should she return, her title may be reinstated with the permission of the current reigning monarch. _

_Princess Anna Camilla Marie Johanna of Arendelle, as heir to the throne of Arendelle, will be granted permission to take the crown, with Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles as her consort._

Anna had also decided to give Hans the title of King Consort. He may not be a King Regent, but given how much he had helped, she thought it only right that he be as equal to her as possible. New crowns had been commissioned for them both, given that her mother and father's had been lost, as had Elsa's. They were heavy things though. Whether that was due to a real weight or an imagined one, Anna wasn't sure. Either way, she would be wearing it as little as possible.

The sound of the grand organ starting might have once made her jump, might have made a blush appear on her cheeks because a small squeak had escaped her lips. But today, there was no reaction. She was stoic, too tired to have any sort of response.

The winter that still raged outside had worn her down. Sometimes years flew by, and sometimes they crawled. Somehow the past three had done both. Between finally getting the dignitaries home, and sorting out the town as best they could, hours filled with official duties had rushed past them without a second glance.

But it was those empty hours. The ones where she was not needed, or couldn't sleep, or at meals, where time dragged by as if made of sludge. So regularly, she would switch between cursing Elsa for leaving, for casting this spell over Arendelle, for never telling her the secret. But mostly she just missed her deeply. And it hurt to read the hateful words printed in the newspapers delivered to the breakfast table each morning, venomous stabs at her sister's character, her actions, even her looks. But she'd had to grow a thick skin since Elsa had disappeared, running across the fjord as it froze beneath her feet. And so that hurt never showed on her face.

And similarly her face was steeled as she readied herself for the ceremony, hands gripping her husband's arm. The choir, situated once again above the congregation below, struck up the song that had accompanied every coronation since the very first Arendelle had ever seen. And with practised steps, Anna began to walk forward, the doors opening to permit both of them access.

Walking with Hans was as easy as walking alone now. She had done it that often that it would be odd for it not to be. Her step fell in with his as they made their way down the aisle, neither too fast nor too slow.

When she had done this with Elsa, she had been behind, alone. She wondered if Elsa would have liked someone's hand to hold.

Bishop Kolstad stood up on the small dais, the orb and sceptre on a pillow behind him, as well as the crowns. Anna would be the only one needed to hold the once frost covered items - as the bishop had told her he found them to be - as she would be the true ruler, the true regent. Coming to a stop, they both knelt, Hans receiving his crown first, and Anna second.

As soon as the metal hit his hair, the Prince felt a rush run through him. This was what he had dreamed of. All those years of planning, all the ribbing and teasing from his brothers about never getting a kingdom that he had endured, and now here he was. It was hard to keep the triumphant grin off his face. It had been hard to keep up his mask all day.

Anna, on the other hand, found it hard to keep her composure. The saying was true in her case - heavy was the head that wore the crown. And even as she rose, her eyes were far more tired than any twenty one year old's should have been. In that moment, she had never looked more like her sister.

Meeting the bishop's eyes, she reached out and took hold of the freezing metal. Turning, she faced just a subset of her people, face grim, but shoulders back and head held high. Some of that joy and life Anna had always possessed had died in the time since the Great Freeze, and in that time, she had mourned her sister. After months had turned in years, she had quickly realised that Elsa would not be coming back. Not even sending word that she was alive. Why not just decide another family member had been lost? The uncertainty of it all had taken its toll as well.

Old Norse rang out behind her, the bishop's voice sounding the same as it had three years previous. And then came the most important words.

"Queen Anna and King Hans of Arendelle."

"Queen Anna and King Hans of Arendelle!" the audience shouted back, all having stood at some point Anna hadn't noticed. A child's laugh rang out from somewhere as all applauded.

Turning back to replace the orb and sceptre, she caught sight of the bishop's face. He'd been another figure that had been in her life for as long as she could remember. Faint memories of sitting next to Elsa in the front pew every Sunday, until their mother and father were between them, Elsa beside Papa and Mama next to Anna. At first, the child had wondered if it was because they'd been caught whispering too much, but now she suspected it was due to the accident all those years ago. Then, she had fidgeted, chatted, messed around until her father's eyes would land on her and she'd be back to sitting still, an angelic look that could never quite compete with her elder sister's on her face.

The older man's face showed happiness for her, but also a sadness. He knew what Anna had been through, and was still going through. She had even more work ahead of her now, sorting out various things from the past three years as well as having to rule in her own right. All without the guidance of any previous king or queen. Kai was a godsend, of course, but he wasn't quite the same as having someone there who had been through the same thing.

"Well done, Your Majesty," he murmured as she placed down the two items, giving her a warm smile. But there was still that sadness in his eyes that made it too difficult to meet them, and so Anna didn't even attempt it, glancing towards Hans again instead.

In the past three years, he had been nothing but the perfect gentleman. Helping her run the kingdom, being her husband, holding her when she needed it. But there was always something in the back of her mind that made her suspicious. Anna had always been painted as flighty and unassuming, as someone who could be duped into anything. And recently, she had been using that to her advantage.

While she didn't enjoy her lessons, she was no less sharp than her elder sister had been. And she watched. Sometimes Hans would do things when she assumed he thought she wasn't looking. His face would contort into a mean expression, or one of an almost triumphant glee. He'd hold council meetings without her, Anna only finding out when she arose from her bed. The same one he had snuck out of, leaving her behind. And then there was the manipulation.

Sometimes Anna would want to do something, change something, and he'd persuade her otherwise. But it wasn't a gentle persuasion, no, it normally involved guilt and questions of loyalty and her ability to rule. After the first tome he'd done such a thing, Anna had refused to speak to him for at least three days. But he'd still gotten his way. And over time, his ammo had increased.

Now she was being badgered about heirs.

She was told at least every other week that her mother had had both her and Elsa by the time she was three years into her marriage. Nevermind that the redhead's stress levels were through the roof. She felt as if she were being pulled every which way, and everyone wanted her to do something different that would take up all of her time.

And although her sister may be physically gone, Elsa never truly left her mind. Once a month, and sometimes more, Anna would have dreams - but more often nightmares - that involved the runaway Queen. Elsa just out of reach, or Elsa with men coming after her. Elsa surrounded by people with weapons, ready to go in for the kill. Elsa with a cruel smile on her face. Elsa terrified. They varied, switched around a lot, leaving Anna disorientated and confused. But sometimes the dreams were snatches of memories, a happy blonde girl in front of her, egging her on and sometimes holding her back. Her big sister, her best friend, there for her. The Elsa she had once known before the accident, before the seclusion and before the secrets.

Anna mourned for that Elsa.

But there was no one to really share her feelings with. Hans didn't offer the comfort she sought, and everyone else seemed to now despise the elder sister. All Anna could do was try and catch Gerda and Kai as they went about their duties, engaging them in conversation, but even that was beyond fleeting. She saw Kai every day, but always with Hans there as well, even if she was technically the ruler, and not him.

It took her a moment to realise she had left the church, having walked out on autopilot, the biting cold outside the same as inside, and so not catching her attention. A small crowd was gathered before the gates and at the sight of the royals they visibly straightened up, muffled applause rising from the gloved hands. Anna just kept looking straight ahead.

Climbing into the carriage beside her husband, Anna still did not look at him, nor did she admonish him for pulling the curtain over the small window. Normally she didn't like the shutting out of their people, preferring to see them when possible, but today? Today she was too tired for such things, leaning into him as they made their way back to the castle. Back home, back to the familiar where she could take off the crown from her head. It would go in its box, and she would wear it when necessary, but nothing further. It already felt too heavy on her head. Like it would drag her down all the time. Like, if she were to fall into a body of water, she wouldn't be able to escape thanks to the weight.

But what she didn't anticipate was the news she would arrive home to.

Climbing down from the carriage, Hans' hand held out as always, Anna let her shoulders drop, excited to get inside. But a flustered looking Kai pulled her up short, and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Has something... happened?" she asked as the servant gestured for them to come in.

"I'm afraid so," he murmured, his breathing quick and short, as if he had just run to meet them. There was also a reddish colour to his cheeks, but whether that was due to the cold or the exertion was anyone's guess.

"There have been reports, Majesties, of creatures," he said, twisting his hands together, shooting Anna nervous glances. "Creatures of great stature. Creatures made of snow and ice."

A while later, Anna and Hans were holed up in the office, ceremonial cloaks and crowns abandoned on the couch, as they read through the various reports. All seemed to agree that the monsters were huge, about as tall as the average house. They were aggressive, but thankfully had yet to attack anyone. What they seemed to be after were supplies. Food, blankets, firewood. And that combined with the substance they were made from could only lead to one person.

"Elsa," Hans growled, throwing down another report and rubbing at his eyes. "If it's not bad enough that she's trapped us in an eternal winter, now she's stealing from her own people!"

"Hans!" Anna snapped back, slamming down her own paper. Her eyebrows were pulled together in an irritated scowl. It didn't suit her face.

"What? How could you possibly defend her? After all she's done to Arendelle? After all she's done to _you_?"

A log cracked in the grate as silence fell between the two of them. Anna's constant defense of her sister was something Hans had never been able to understand. If one of his brothers had done what Elsa had, he would have been cursing his name to high heaven. But Anna didn't. Anna still loved her, he could tell. A foolish thing, given the general population's opinion of the eldest daughter. Harbouring sympathies with a known traitor was a good way to get your head chopped off, especially with the uprisings happening in Europe all the time. Yet still - Anna loved her sister.

And so his face softened, a light snowfall outside catching his attention, before his eyes flicked to his wife. His wife, the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle. Reaching out a hand, he cupped her face, a gentle thumb skimming over her cheek. Teal eyes fell closed as a deep sigh left her, her whole body seeming to sink into his hand. It was warm, in a time when so few things were anymore. He was all she had left by the way of family. Family willing to give such comfort, anyway.

"Anna, it can't go on like this forever," he murmured, still playing the supportive husband. The act that Anna was having a hard time still believing, not matter how much she still wished she _could_ believe it. "People have already died from the cold, from the lack of food. We can't have more taken. We just can't."

"We always have excess," Anna muttered back, the cogs in her mind already turning. "What if we left that out for these creatures to take? Then everyone else would be left alone. We could, couldn't we?"

Her eyes locked with his, pleading clear in them.

"The people won't be happy about it," Hans muttered, making a note of Anna's idea on a scrap of paper. The turn of his mouth showed his displeasure with the idea, but he said nothing more against it, leaving his wife with a sort of triumphant glow in her chest. But it didn't bring a smile to her face. Not much did nowadays. The absence of his hand was immediately felt, the chill rushing back to her skin.

"They don't have to be," she replied softly. "But it will solve more problems than it causes. And maybe if we get my sister's trust, she will finally come down from the mountains. We could talk to her, convince her to undo all of this."

"Anna, are you sure she'll even want to?" Hans questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. "It's been three years and she's done nothing to help her people, or to help you. Who's to say she's not done all of this on purpose?"

Nothing could get Anna's heckles up like such words against her sister. The memories were faded, mostly snatches, but she remembered the little girl the blonde had been. She remembered the way Elsa had acted on the day of her coronation, both bad and good. The effort she'd made to calm Anna, the way they'd laughed together. The panic on her face as she'd ran. She'd tried to keep herself away from people. Somewhere inside, Anna believed her sister didn't mean all of this. Perhaps she just didn't realise what was going on in Arendelle? It was possible, the North Mountain had no view of the little sea town.

Anna had to hold on to such beliefs. She couldn't give up on Elsa. Not after all the years she'd spent waiting for her. Not after seeing the fear in her sister's eyes the last time she'd seen her.

"Elsa _wouldn't_ keep this up if she knew what was happening," Anna argued, eyes harsh and cold. "You just don't know her Hans."

"Neither do you. You told me so yourself, she spent the majority of your lives behind that door. Who's to say she wouldn't do this out of spite? Of you, and of Arendelle?" he fired back.

A growl of frustration left the newly crowned Queen's lips and she began to storm from the room. Even as her heels clicked sharply across the floorboards, it didn't take much for him to catch her up, his legs much longer and unobstructed by long skirts. Hans was quickly on her heels, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him. Even though she tried her hardest, Anna was no match for her husband, not from the angle he held her at.

"Let me go, Hans! Let me go right now! Hans, I mean i-!"

What finally cut off her words was a sharp blow to her cheek, snapping her neck to one side before her face turned back towards him, a look of horror in her eyes. He had argued with her, had been sharp, but he had never _hit_ her before.

But the move was not unusual to the new King, having seen it many times growing up. From his father, to his brother's wives-violence had been normal. And it got him what he wanted-Anna quiet. He released her wrist, knowing he had held it tightly, but not tightly enough to have caused bruises, hadn't hit her hard enough for more than a red mark to appear.

"It would do you well to listen to those with more knowledge than you," he hissed, before stepping around her, slamming the door behind him.

Anna was left in shock, one shaking hand rising to cup her cheek as tears welled. Unable to even get herself to a sofa, she fell to her knees, rasping sobs leaving her. Her own father had been a gentle man, one who had never laid a hand on his wife, not ever. Theirs had been a marriage of love, and that was what Anna had wanted, had been sure she had three years previous. But Hans was starting to show his true colours in this cold. For too long she had excused it as business and tiredness and cold, but no. This was him, this was her husband, the man who had promised to love and cherish her. And he hadn't shown the slightest bit of remorse.

She wept until a maid came in to stoke the fire and found her there, convincing her to go to bed. In one of the spare rooms, by Anna's insistence.

* * *

**A/N: So, it took a while, but there is Chapter Four! I got distracted with university and with NaNoWriMo last month, so it took a while. Next chapter things really do pick up, so stick with me. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
